the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Gunseli
Gunseli is a former Animalian guerrilla fighter and member of the Animalian military students. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic German Spaniel and just by looking at her she really puts the "gun" in "Gunseli", of the Turkish animals in the A.M.S she wears two sets of clothing one for her time in the army and the other for off duty. In the army she wears a white long sleeved T-Shirt, a dark green skirt, a dark green jacket, a black belt across her waist with a rifle slung over her shoulder and black boots whilst off duty she wears a black abaya and hijab with black sandals. Personality Gunseli is quite possibly one of the most ambitious resistance fighters ever known, she is also friendly with other allies be they Slavic like a large majority of the A.M.S, Turkish like herself and the other 21 members of the A.M.S or Arab like a large majority in the resistance but also Sri Lankan like those in the Liberators of Animalia. She is namely close to other Turkish animals who join the resistance but in particular is close to Handan and Ijenbike who is is alleged that it is these two that she is the closest to. She also surprises Tatyana and Daria because despite her personality she has a rather soft voice which is strange as she is always ready for a fight yet when she is under pressure from enemies she speaks with a very defiant tone and with a very aggressive voice. Because the A.M.S leadership is mainly Russian with other Slavic nationalities Gunseli often feels that the Turkish members are outcasts because of the 119 members of the A.M.S 22 members are Turkish whilst 97 are Russian or of other nationalities, though she looks up to Tatyana as a true leader she looks up to Azra as a separate leader with the Turkish members being another faction. She is also a strong condemnent for the Turkish A.M.S members being sent to a different prison. Role Even before she joins the A.M.S Gunseli serves under Azra who leads a separate army fighting alongside the A.M.S and other armies trying to keep Mechanikat at bay but this army after being forced into a retreat is later merged into the A.M.S after the army spends at least 3 months in exile alongside many others. Whilst another 57 join the A.M.S after a radio and television broadcast Gunseli is regarded as the one to persuade Azra to make the army merge with the A.M.S which it does and as such the resistance becomes even more powerful when the A.M.S grows to the amount it gets to. With this amount of strength the resistance launches the civil war which leads to the defeat of the resistance, the withdrawal of all male dominated factions until the last fight and the arrest and interment/imprisonment of all women's factions as well as the A.M.S and the Road Rovers despite the fact the organization contains males and females. Whilst the Slavic members of the A.M.S are sent to Bronzeley prison Gunseli and the other Turkish animals are sent to a military super-max prison until they are transferred to a common prison which is not Bronzeley but even more tougher. The prison is also near Bronzeley and as a result is liberated by the Animalian Patriotic Front and the Fox Junta who launch another coup which this time are backed by the last surviving resistance groups and the National Protection Process. In the aftermath of this coup the A.M.S and all Anti-Mechanikat groups are released from prison whilst Pro-Mechanikat forces are arrested and imprisoned. Alongside other members of the resistance Gunseli is rehabilitated by the government and the groups that opposed Mechanikat are re-established with it's members being rewarded by Roberto and the Fox Junta. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Heroes